Dancing Shoes
by MagicallyEnchantedWords
Summary: A songfic based on the song Dancing Shoes by the Arctic Monkeys. Dramione. Sweet and short. He sees her in a muggle club. Rated K


**A/N: Just another song-fic. The song is from the Arctic Monkeys and is named Dancing Shoes, hence the name. Dramione. Hermione's POV. After XXXX changes to Draco POV and after XXX to Hermione etc…**

It's been going on for weeks now. Every time _he _would be there again. Ugh.

For several months I discovered this really nice muggle club, I've been there a lot. Dancing just allows me to stop mourning. All those deaths…. Stop it Hermione! You are here to enjoy yourself. Dance, flirt and maybe take a nice lad home.

Yes, I really did turn into one of _those _girls.

No, he wouldn't let me get one night out! Draco sodding Malfoy always has to be there. Standing in the same place as the first time I saw him.

Ooh, I can remember that night quite clearly. Sometimes so clear that I want to obliviate myself.

Merlin's pants! Why won't he stop ravishing me with his eyes?

OK, sure he wasn't the only guy to do so. It was hard for most of the poor fellows not too look. But I did change myself, just for fun, into a sexy and promiscuous woman.

****

Merlin's saggy pants! There she stood.

She wore a hot green dress, and when I say hot I mean hot. It's simple yet so very elegant and hot. It flowed around her body but hugged her every curve, it was showing off her extremely hot curves. Down and up I looked.

I was happy to see that the dress that she wore showed that she had a nice bum, full breasts and a flat tummy.

Those legs! Not to forget those legs! I had to look away. This would end badly, like three weeks ago…..

I quickly turned around to order a drink and saw that _Her_- Granger was making her way to the dance floor, I'd allow her to dance for an hour before I would start dancing with her again.

_Get on your dancing shoes  
>There's one thing on your mind<br>Oh, been there looking for you  
>Sure you'll be rummaging' through<br>Oh and the shit, shock, horror  
>You've seen your future bride<br>Oh, but it's oh so absurd  
>For you to say the first word<br>So you're waiting and waiting and…_

They would share looks, but never small talk. No, talking is silver and silent is gold. Oooh, the irony of the gold.

Today was different, though, because she wore a green dress. My favourite colour on her.

I hadn't even looked at her feet.

Wow! She wore strappy silver heels, high heels.

I smirked; she would fit right into Slytherin with that outfit on. I bet that even Blaise wouldn't object, if she would look like this.

All those years I kept thinking that she was filth, but now I changed my mind. Big time.

_The only reason that you came  
>So what ya scared for?<br>Oh don't you always do the same  
>It's what ya there for, don't ya know...<em>

I realize that I must undertake action. Take her out on a date or something.

Not that she would be interested in a scummy man such as me. All this trouble to make her mine, which I fully intend on doing. Not that she would want it.

****

I finished my drink and started to dance on a Lady Gaga remix, she isn't my favourite, but it's good enough for now.

I've been told, several times, that I can dance just like Beyoncé or Shakira. Sure, I can turn my hips and do all that stuff, but I can do more than that. I had jazz lessons; I can dance the Waltz and Tango etc…

The lights there from bright blue to ivory as the music changes.

_The lights are flashing  
>Down in here tonight<br>And some might exchange a glance  
>But keep pretending to dance.<em>

I can feel his mercury eyes on me as I start to dance. Inwardly I grin, feeling his gaze move all over my body.

Aah, the torture I put him through. I open my eyes and look at him. He smirks as I drop down a little to make my hips shake.

I choose to ignore him and feel a pair of hands snaking their way around my waist.

Now it was my time to smirk as I see Draco eyes darken in anger.

I decided to dance with the guy for one song and then make my way over to the bar and get a drink.

Finally the song ended, but before I had a chance to walk away the hands were replaced by pale white and perfectly elegant fingers.

Those could only belong to one guy, Malfoy.

I danced and danced and grinded my hips sensually against his. I know just the way he liked it from our previous encounters.

He never told me that he liked this, but I know by the way his body responded each time I moved this way.

We never spoke a word.

_Don't act like it's not happening  
>As if it's impolite<br>To go and mention your name  
>Instead you'll just do the same<br>As they all do, and hope for the best._

We never even acknowledge each other as being Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

It was a taboo, we were a secret.

Secretly, I did hope that this would develop into something more….

Although that would never ever happen! 

_The only reason that you came  
>So what you scared for?<br>Well don't you always do the same  
>It's what you're there for but no.<em>

I would love it, though, for something more to happen.

Sure, the sex was satisfying, oh who am I kidding. The sex is completely mind blowing!

The song changed yet again, but this time to a slow and sensual Tango.

****

A Tango started, well isn't this odd? We are in a night club here! We are supposed to hear a low bass, and a good beat. Not a Tango…

Well, I might as well show Granger my skills.

On the dance floor of course.

_Draco, get your mind out of the gutter. You all ready showed her all of your skills._

I smirk at that thought.

_Get on your dancing shoes  
>You sexy little swine<br>Oh, been there looking for you  
>Sure you'll be rummaging' through<em>

I was actually a little happy to see that she can Tango as well.

I was also wondering when I was finally able to show her this side of my dancing qualities as well...

"How-?" she stuttered as I pulled her into an impressive dip.

"A thing all purebloods learn, you should know that Miss Granger." I said in my best teacher voice.

The Tango is quite a sensual dance.

_Oh and the shit, shock, horror  
>You've seen your future bride<br>Oh, but it's oh so absurd  
>For you to say the first word<em>

_So you're waiting and waiting._

"Draco, take me out of here."She murmured.

I was all too happy to do so. I hesitated just for a few seconds; because I was shocked she used my name… not just any name but my real name.

One day, one day I will make her mine lawfully.

But for now, it's good enough for me to know that in my mind she is all ready rightfully mine.

Although it is just for this night.

I just hope that my name won't do me good. As _Mal foi _in French means bad faith. And I could really use some good faith now.


End file.
